


The DA Vs Umbridge

by Hannahdaspannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahdaspannah/pseuds/Hannahdaspannah
Summary: AU version of the moment when the DA is caught: Instead of panicking when Dobby arrives to inform them that Umbridge knows about the DA, Harry stops and thinks about what they can do....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The DA Vs Umbridge

After Harry had sent Dobby back to the kitchen there was silence before everybody started panicking. Harry stood there frozen for a moment before he had an idea and let off a short blast from his wand to silence everybody.

“OK, OK calm down everybody, I’ve had an idea but we are going to have to move quickly here. Nobody leave this room though please” he said then closed his eyes thinking ‘I need secret entrances from here to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff common rooms’ he knew this idea had worked when he heard a gasp from Hermione beside him and Ron muttering something like bloody genius from his other side. He opened his eyes and saw three archways each with the house crests above them.

“Right OK listen up everybody this is what we are going to do but we are going to have to be quick as Umbridge is on her way. As you can see by your house crest above each of them these archways lead to your common rooms. I suggest you leave calmly as I imagine she will check the common rooms for anybody out of breath. Right then off you go” he got the Marauders Map out and watched carefully as everybody left the room and appeared moments later in their common rooms until the only ones left were Ron and Hermione still stood by his side. Breathing a sigh of relief that hopefully nobody would get caught now he turned to his two best friends.

Hermione saw his look and said “Oh no you don’t Harry, don’t even think about sending us away” looking alarmed Ron said “What no way mate, we’re not going anywhere” Harry sighed and said “I appreciate your loyalty guys but on this occasion I really need you both to go back to the common room with the others - no let me finish” he said seeing them both about to interrupt him “Hermione first of all I need you to take and hide the sign-up list and you know that if you have it on you and are caught here with me, she will search you and find it. Ron you and Hermione are both prefects and our house needs you to remain so. Finally, if she only catches me then I’m not currently breaking any rules, she has only said that GROUPS of people meeting together is forbidden so please, both of you return to the common room and quickly please!”

Grudgingly they both left him to return to their common room, once he saw their names on the map he closed his eyes and thought ‘I need the archways to disappear and for the room to look like a combat training room for only one person’ opening his eyes again he saw the room had reconfigured itself beautifully and he quickly started casting spells at some dummies he saw in one corner of the room. Just in time as he heard hurried footsteps approaching the room.

Whirling round with his wand in hand at the sound of the door crashing open (acting like he had been deep in training) Harry lowered it again and said “Oh Professor sorry, excuse me but you startled me. I was deeply engrossed in my training and didn’t hear you coming”

“Where are the others Mr Potter?” Umbridge demanded, scanning the room as if hoping to spot people hiding. Harry put on the best puzzled look he could and said “Others? What others Professor? As you can see, it is just me here, training on my own” Umbridge looked incandescent with rage “I know you have others here with you Mr Potter, you have an illegal club right here in this room” looking bemused Harry said “Er no I haven’t Professor, I mean I was going to form a club a few months ago, I held a meeting about it on one of our trips into Hogsmead but after you posted the decree about that being illegal I decided that only I would train as that’s not against any of the school rules”

Snarling Umbridge snapped “Detention for a week with me Mr Potter for dangerous use of magic on your own” and swept out of the room. Sighing at the thought of more detentions with her Harry couldn’t help his smile, knowing that if he hadn’t come up with the archways idea as quickly as he had it would have been so much worse. At least it was only him who was in trouble and she had no way of proving that there had been other students here in the room with him. Also he was pretty certain there would be a new decree on the notice board in the morning but he found that he just didn’t care. They now had a way of getting those that wanted to continue with the DA safely into the room and back again without walking through the corridors and therefore risking being caught.

With a smile on his face he thanked the room for its assistance and left to walk back to the Gryffindor common room, knowing he needed to be seen to be doing so by Umbridge’s squad.


End file.
